A Windy Day
by skyred89
Summary: One faithful Windy day, that changes the course of Hiccup's life. Whether for the better or worse, that's for you to find out.


A Windy Day

**A/N: Hey guys! I've recently found this story I started in 2017, buried in my files. It was either now or never to publish this story. We'll see how far this will go, seeing as I forgotten how I wanted it to go. Don't worry too much though, I've got a couple chapters in the works and hopefully I'll be able to write some more after my exams in 2 weeks! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

It was a cold and windy Friday afternoon. Mid-March to be exact. During this time, the weather would be absolutely horrid. No one in the right state of mind would want to go outside. But of course it was the last day right before March break, and almost every teacher had assigned either a test to be taken or a project to be handed in. Poor me, had to go in to school for both of those reasons.

Now thank Thor, for this day being over, I can finally have a full night's rest. All I have to do is wait for the bus and get home. I opened the school door, closest to the bus stop, and damn! This wind is killing me. The wind was so strong that it was blowing all the leftover leaves on the trees and creating basically a migration of leaves. Hugging my backpack close to my chest like it was armour that could protect me against the wind and the stampede of leaves.

Unfortunately as luck would have it, my bus stop doesn't have one of those huts you can go in. So I had to toughen up and feel the wind against my entire body. What in Hell's name is taking that stupid bus so long? I was losing feeling in my legs. I started to stomp around a bit to get the feeling back but when I turned around I accidently walked into someone.

"Watch where you going jackass" that someone cursed loudly with a feminine voice.

I looked up to see who I had ran in to, it just happened to be the most beautiful girl of the entire school and one of the most dangerous girls. If looks can kill, she looked at me like she was going to snap me in two.

"I am so sorry" I immediately said holding up my hands in a disarming way. "Please don't hit me" I added quickly.

Because if the rumours were true and they tended to be when they concerned Astrid Hofferson, she had beat up Shane Jorgenson captain of the football team like he was a rag doll. I didn't want that to happen to me but in my attempt to look disarming and harmless I had dropped my backpack filled with books, right on her toes.

"Fuck! You by the gods forgotten piece of shit" she cursed.

I took me a full second to stop staring at her face from so close by and see what had happened. The second I realised what I had done. "Shit, shit, shit, I am so sorry, oh shit" I started to franticly mumble. At first I wanted to bend over to grab my books but I just as I started to move I stopped just before I had head-butted her in the nose and squatted down. Lifting up my books I kept franticly mumbling apologies, great I thought to myself, now she thinks I am some kind of moron great first impression. I got up and before I could apologize some more, she hit me in my arm, real fast and real hard, so hard in fact that now my arm was feeling numb.

"Oww!" I cried in pain, while rubbing my arm. "what was that for?!"

"That's for being so clumsy" she exclaimed.

Looking around to see if the bus had already arrived, I wanted to move my arm but since movement had cause me more pain, I just waited. Looking at her some more, then I started to wonder what she was like. I only know her from her reputation or rumours. '20 seconds of insane courage' I thought to myself, remembering that quote from the movie I watched the night before.

I stuttered out a question "Errmm, Astrid?" She looked at me with that foul look like she was going to hit me again "Would you like to get some coffee, I-I-I'll pay of course. To make it up to you?" I said. With the sound of the wind once filling all the noise again, making each second passing feel like hours.

"Okay sure, it is quite chilly right now" she answered, as her angelic voice filled my ear drums.

I could never have thought I would here and it made me feel warm inside and as if the gods wanted to save me more embarrassment, the bus just arrived.

"Fina-fucking-ly" Astrid echoed my sentiment.

Even though the gods spared me the awkward moment before the bus, they didn't when I was once aboard it. After I paid my fare, all I could see is two seats side by side each other. All the other seats were filled out and I wasn't going to be standing the entire time after waiting for the bus for solid 30 minutes. We both took the adjacent seats.

"So Astrid, how's your day going so far?" I asked, trying to defuse the tension between us. I glanced over to her, she was texting away on her phone that was buzzing crazily with all the notifications she was receiving. Seems like she's too immersed with her phone to talk. 'I guess that's fine…' I thought.

This ride is literally torture, haven't I suffered enough already? The amount of times Astrid accidently bumped into me and I had to save face and try not to react to our close proximity. And this bus ride to the local Timmies was a solid 15 minutes on a good day, 30-45 minutes on a bad one.

After what possibly was the most tense bus ride in my entire life, we were waiting in line of the Tim Horton's. During this time, there was a somewhat massive line up as people needed some refreshing warmth in their bodies. I looked over at Astrid once again, she was still texting away on her iPhone. After a couple of minutes, we were next in line.


End file.
